Additive manufacturing (AM) is a class of fabrication techniques that use a layer-by-layer construction approach to create complex three-dimensional shapes. Additive manufacturing processes are highly flexible and can provide considerably higher material efficiencies than traditional subtractive manufacturing techniques. As a result, AM has been the subject of considerable innovation and research, resulting in a large variety of available processes and products.
Freeform printing can create components with complex geometries in a shorter time, and can offer significant component performance gains and production time, as compared to traditional layer by layer methods of additive manufacturing. The primary difficulty to be overcome in freeform printing is that of intrinsic support. To be printed freeform, a material must immediately harden and strengthen on deposition into unsupported air. Also, the specific physical requirements of these processes limit the choice of polymers, and other non-polymeric materials, for freeform printing.